Champion: A Summertime Vacation
by kivey
Summary: Death is but the next great adventure... That should have been followed with: Or a series of bullshit events where you fall under the hold of two massive beings of power and charged will doing shit for them. Now here we go, jumping from dimension to dimension doing work for two massive beings of power. This is only the first stop of many.


**Prologue: Ressurection Sounds Like A Pain**

**Harry's POV**

He blinked slowly as he glanced around the white formless landscape. The endless flat field stretching on into the far distance laking any mistakes in its makeup. His mind wandered off no longer caring for his surroundings as it became quite clear the location wasn't unique and with the complete lack of anything to look at it would become dull in seconds. A soft chuckle rang out accompanied by a soft grunt that sounded almost upset and annoyed with the situation. He snorted lightly at the last reaction almost expecting that to have been his reaction in the next few minutes of silence.

"Very well you win this time, although I don't understand why you made that your choice since it goes against anything anyone else has done once reaching this plane." A soft voice said from his rear.

"While this may be a first that a Human has managed to surprise me, this one I get the feeling I can expect him to do that which is unexpected. He is after all the holder of my relics." The second voice calmly stated as though bored, even if this tone in the man's voice would induce fear in anyone that heard it.

He turned quickly towards the two voices allowing his eyes to align on the two beings who contrasted drastically to the landscape around him. He looked over the first person seeing that it looked like a woman, the robes she wore were printed with ancient script flowing and twisting over the cloth as what looked like stars and nebula twisted in between each line. A sole necklace with an unidentifiable stone rested against her neck and made his eyes linger on her chest for a moment before he blinked and glanced away. His attention was then brought to the final being, it looked like a man for the first moment before its form twisted and continued to cycle between old, young, male, and female. The clothing it wore also twisted with each change, flowing from dress to suit, even stopping on a long weathered robe its hood raised over the head of the person its features shrouded completely even if the light around him should have broken through the shadows.

"Another surprise it seems, I cannot control my form around him, this is most curious, I have yet to meet a Human who I could not lock a form for in order to converse." The person said its voice shifting through both genders and different age groups.

"Should it really surprise you? He was the chosen after all. He also is the only true holder of your relics, this would be a first for the both of us, especially since what happened before his meeting with us was against the carefully woven threads the world had." The first voice said still soft yet a hint of annoyance and anger pierced through its tone.

"Who are you?" He asked seeing the two halt their conversation in surprise before taking a step towards him.

"Most curious, we were actively hiding were we not?" The first voice asked getting a slow nod from the second.

"Another thing we can say he has broken the mold in? It is odd, You know as well as I if I do not wish to be found no power could find me, aside from my own that is..." The second voice said trailing off at the end before it stiffened.

"I see the relics have tied him to me, now isn't that interesting, that would explain how he can see the both of us, you never were able to hide from my power." The second said lightheartedly getting a small grumble from the first.

"Again, who are you two?" He asked growing a bit impatient with the conversation and the fact both were ignoring him.

"Hello Harry Potter, Welcome to the waiting room." The first said her hands waving through the air with flair.

He stared at the woman for a moment before looking towards the second with a raised eyebrow only to receive a shrug in response. He sighed softly to himself and glanced around the two hoping something in this endless sea of nothing had changed only to be disappointed with the complete lack of any changes around either him or the two standing in front of him.

"Right..." he said slowly trailing off only to get the woman to cough in embarrassment.

"If I may?" The second asked making him nod slowly his fist clenching slightly as the person walked towards him slowly.

"You should know well who I am and what this place is, but for the sake of time I will explain." The second person said stopping just in front of him letting him see the features that changed over the person's body and face.

He nearly stepped back in surprise as the face this person wore was almost identical to his mother before it once more shifted only to land on his father before once again shifting.

"It is odd that my form won't lock into place, normally I am able to do so in order to ease those who appear here into accepting the truth." The person said their town oddly mournful.

He blinked as a realization dawned on him. He nearly took a step back only to freeze and calm himself down while his mind rushed around the answer that swarmed in the back of his head. He saw the look that crossed the persons face and the sadness that lied in those ever-shifting eyes only proved his theory more and more correct.

"You are Death." He said getting a slow nod before the being turned around and pointed towards the first being.

"I am, and this is Fate, or at least her manifestation, she does not much enjoy entering the realms under my power very often." Death stated getting a small scoff.

"If only because those who reside in these realms are most often boring and not worth seeing, however, this is a unique and special case." Fate said slowly taking quick steps to approach him.

"How so, I'm just one man among billions." He said slowly getting a soft chuckle.

"That you are, however, what makes this different is that you are a chosen champion of mine, and your death a few short minutes ago went against the very fabric of both fate and the world I had woven near the beginning of time. A break such as that requires my attention and I do not tolerate those who destroy my chosen before their natural time." Fate said getting a small chuckle.

"As you can see, Fate can be rather protective and possessive of what is Hers, a very frustrating trait for me these past few years." Death said staring in Fates direction for a few moments.

"How so?" He asked looking at the two.

"I am not the only one who as a claim to your very being, Death also has a claim to your existence, his power is interwoven with yours, much like how mine is." Fate explained only to make him rub his eyes in annoyance.

"I will attempt to explain, when your existence was formed it was decided in your creation that you would the be the heralded savior against one of the greatest evils to have faced your world, at this same time, due to your connection to three beings who had managed to trick Death, his own power was formed in your being as well. With this being the case we both have a claim over your existence, the only problem being, you are now beyond our reach." Fate explained slowly making him sigh and nod slowly.

"And?" he asked waving his hands in mild annoyance.

"In short, you cannot die." Death said as though he was waving off the simplest of information.

"What?" He asked in surprise staring at the being.

"Not exactly how I would have put it but essentially that is true, it's more along the lines that if you should die we cannot collect you, you will not move onto the next adventure, you may never see your natural family again." Fate said slowly a small frown covering the woman's face.

He gaped openly at the two as his mind slowly tried to make sense of that and continued to fail at doing so.

"Well, if your intentions were to force him to become catatonic you may have succeeded." Death said with a sarcastic tone.

"And you were doing much better?" Fate asked heatedly only to get hands up in surrender.

"Wake Harry Potter." Death commanded making his eyes blink in surprise before he narrowed them at the two.

Part of him wanted to attack the both of them, but he knew deep inside it would accomplish nothing, that all he would be doing is possibly antagonizing his only two true allies in his life and whatever punishment would follow would most likely make him much more upset than this news.

"Alright, let's say I believe you, mostly because I really don't want to, but let's say I do, why can't I simply wake up and go back to life?" He asked getting a small grimace from Fate.

"Id say its because your earth no longer exists." Fate said slowly making him stare blankly at the woman.

"WHAT!" He yelled the voice carrying across the endless existence.

"She speaks the truth." Death said slowly making his head snap over towards the being.

"Let me explain. Your very being was entwined with the existence of the universe, that much was obvious due to you carrying a deep connection to two fundamental constants in the universe. Your dimension relied on you living a natural life, dying of natural causes, whatever killed you, whatever removed you from the mortal coil broke the threads holding you in place. Imagine the universe as one massive special web." Fate said as the surroundings changed to show a massive web as they floated in darkness.

"Show off." Death spoke quietly only to get a glare.

"Now let me ask you something lets say there is a single point in all of this webbing if you remove that point what happens?" Fate asked making him look over it.

"It would unravel, it probably wouldn't have anything to hold it together and they would all fall separate breaking the web and causing the web itself to cease to exist." He said a little unsure.

"Exactly, you are that focal point, your natural death would have strengthened the web holding it together so the next portions central point would then be required to allow it to keep expanding. But your death cause it all to unravel, the future no longer exists for that universe. Something our brother Time is rather furious over." Fate said getting a small chuckle from Death.

"So I can't ever go back?" He asked getting a slow shake of the head.

"No you can't, but you cannot stay here either, this realm is a waiting room for the dead, those who reside here only do so for a short time, if you were to stay here and yet still be alive, you would essentially halt death across all dimensions, and the removal of a fundamental constant is an affront to the very nature of the universe." Death said making him blink in surprise.

"So then what?" He asked getting a small sad smile.

"We will have to place you in another universe, odds will continue to be that we will have to keep doing so until the end of existence itself, with you outside our reach, and forever being bound outside our reach it is very probable you will never be allowed an actual death." Fate said making him sit down for a moment as it all came crashing down on him.

"Where?" He asked after a short period of time went by and he slowly collected himself.

"I can think of a few places, but this type of thing is very volatile, and we need to be very careful with your displacement. Realistically our best universes to place you in are those where a key person has died, before their time, however, these people aren't the bonds that hold that universe together so placing you in their empty place will not negatively impact that world." Fate explained making him nod slowly.

"At this moment, there really is only one world that I would agree to send you too." Fate said making Death spin around in annoyance.

"What are you playing at sister?" Death asked cautiously.

"Allow me to ask you, do you not think he deserves a reward for this new terrible existence thrust upon him, If I can make his new home a place where he can have some time of peace and happiness should I not do anything possible to ensure he gets a life like that?" Fate asked getting a surprised look before Death sighed.

"I suppose, so long as this isn't some carefully manipulated way to achieve certain objectives in the fates of other worlds." Death said getting a small smile.

"In curiosity which world do you have in mind?" Death asked almost completely ignoring him.

He stared over the two as a small mental conversation with the two went on only to see Death go from stoic to mildly surprised to a little amused. He could see the small grin on Fates face and he felt himself grow slightly weary. He watched the two finish up the conversation only to turn towards himself.

"I see, the person you will be replacing is ironically named after yourself, his Father is named Steve." Death said as though the information came to his mind in a moment, although for a being of life and death that probably was what happened.

"Uh, What happened to this kid?" He asked getting a small frown.

"There was a small car accident on the way home from a neighboring town using his bike. When you take his place this event will have essentially never taken place, however, we will have to make a few subtle changes to yourself and list an outline of things that will happen before you enter this world." Death said standing tall and proud.

"Changes?" He asked wearily only to get a small chuckle.

"Nothing major, your appearance will not change much, simple some aesthetic changes, small subtle things, you will still be yourself." Fate said making him relax slightly.

"Erm, what can I take with me?" He asked getting two identical blinks of surprise.

"Well, I hadn't considered you even want to bring anything from your life along with you, I will say though that whatever you had on you when you died is most likely the only set of things you will be able to choose from." Death said slowly.

He breathed a small mixture of disappointment and relief. as he looked over his body, aside from the cloak, the ring, the wand, and his small shrunken chest filled with a massive sum of his families gold as well as a few books relating to certain magical fields he hadn't delved in, he didn't have much more than his clothes on his back, and yet those were slightly torn to shreds.

"How many things can I bring along?" He asked getting a blink of surprise.

"Well, we would need to be careful about not bringing to many things lest the fabric of reality protest against his placement." Fate said slowly getting a nod.

"My power can shield four chosen items, you must be careful and pick them wisely." Death said making him nod.

"Right, well, the wand is a given, so is the cloak, I guess I'll take the ring, and my Trunk with everything inside it." He said seeing the short nods at the first three items before getting surprised looks from the last.

"I hadn't considered an object that is holding others in the equation, it could easily slip by as counting as one unified item technically speaking." Death mumbled before a small grin broke out on its face.

"Very well those are acceptable." Death said making him relax slightly as Fate laughed behind her hand.

"Right let's get this show on the road then." He said awkwardly as the two stood on opposite sides of him channeling power.

'Hmm, new world with new people.' He thought before a realization hit him.

"Wait, how will I know anyone the kid I'm replacing knew?" He asked quickly getting an amused snort.

"Don't worry about that, we'll have that taken care of once you wake up." Fate said making him turn slightly.

"Wake up? What do you mean wake up?" He asked before a blinding flash took him over.

The next thing he felt was a slight slam to his side and asphalt. He could smell metal and melted rubber before exhaustion took him over and he fell into a deep sleep, the mild pain in his side most likely helped him with that as well.

* * *

**A/N: Man work sucks, I much preferred it when I had more free time since writing was easier with the time to use. As far as the Stellaris fic goes for anyone looking at this work expecting an explanation, An update will be coming but it will take some time, I'm working on a particular chapter that will go in depth to explain some things people may be wondering about. It won't answer everything, but that is best since it leaves more for later. As for the GTA V story, the rewrite is underway for the first chapter, or at least I started it so to speak, that will be much faster but I also want to start the second chapter before updating the first. so it might be a few days. I wanted to get this fic and another out since they have been sitting in my documents section ready to be posted but I haven't bothered to do so since I was focusing on the two fics already out. I do plan on continuing all of them but updates won't be instantaneous. Still, I hope you enjoy, there are some similarities between the two fics in certain points that's because it works. I have a first chapter in the works for both but it still has some ways to go.**

**Oh also with this work in particular, to any who expected something else let me just clarify... This is a cross with Summertime Saga, the hmmm... Adult Game, made by Darkcookie, with help from several other developers and people. Yes it is an adult game meaning sex galore, so to speak, really I want to help build a story with good plot and the stuff from the game. Plus the game has potential and I saw something in a crossover, more because this is the first.**


End file.
